


Hogwarts? What the hell?

by AndromedaofOthys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Giant War, Seven splits up: Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel go to Camp Jupiter, and Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Leo go to Camp Half-Blood. When their old friend Ella shows up, carrying an important message, heroes' lives will be turned upside-down. With Umbridge in Hogwarts and new threat looming on the horizont, what will happen? ABSOLUTE CHAOS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
What the Hades?

Ella sat on the wooden bench in Central Park, swinging her feet. She was bored, and secretly, she wished she was half-blood again. Her gaze fell on the simple, unadorned black-and-gold ring that hid her staff of power. Sighing, she picked up her little notebook and started writing a song.

„Guess who?“ a man's voice said as darkness descended on her eyelids.

„Apollo!“ she exclaimed, batting his arms away and twisting so she could see him properly. He was dazzling as usual; brilliant as the sun hanging over their heads.

„Ells, come on“, he whined. For the umpteenth time he was begging her to let him visit his sister's Hunters, but she flatly refused.

„Apollo, if you go there, Arte won't be your biggest worry“, she said with a dark hint. He gulped and nodded, remembering the last time he tried to flirt with them. Ella landed him in an infirmary for a month, and rode sun chariot instead of him.

„All right, all right“, he said sadly, but then he perked up. „Pops called you up on Olympus.“

„He did? What's wrong?“ Her half-brother Zeus(long story!) rarely called her without an emergency.

„I have no idea, but let's hope it's not bad.“

 

She walked in the throne room, and found all six of her siblings there. They were all arguing sans Hestia, but even she looked worried.

„For the last time, Poseidon, your son will be completely safe!“ Poseidon, her half-brother and father-of-sorts snorted.

„My son and safe shouldn't be put in the same sentence!“

„That, I agree“, she voiced her opinion, and everyone turned toward her. Ella continued.

„Anyway, what's all this noise about?“ Demeter spoke up.

„Hecate visited us, and requested help for her world.“

„Witches and wizards, right?“ They nodded, and Ella blew out an exasperated breath.

„Let me guess: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and me are selected for the job.“

„Are we that predictable, sister?“ Hera asked with an amused face. Her smirk gave away the answer.

„You're correct“, Hades grumbled. „You will be transferring there and try to help them in any way possible.“ Poseidon caught on and resumed.

„However, there's an extra task. You'll not only have to go in the school there, but you'll have to, with Nico's help, find that annoying mortal called Tom Riddle and finish him off.“ Ella swore aloud, and Hestia reprimanded her.

„Sorry, 'Tia, but I heard about him in the Underworld. He's mass murderer, and according to Thanatos, he created Horcruxes.“ Now Hades muttered a string of colorful curses, only to be slapped by Demeter.

„What are Horcruxes?“ Zeus and Poseidon asked. Ella sighed, and launched into an explanation:

„It's an object , created to protect a part of person's soul. It's usually heavily guarded by protection spells, but for creation, you need to commit a cold-blooded murder. Soul during that act splits, and wizard can put it into an object. The main purpose of creating such abdominations“(„Damn right!“), „is to cheat Death.“ Now all three brothers swore.

„Now I see why you were so angry“ Poseidon commented to Hades.

„Who wouldn't be?“ Hera asked incredilously. „Anyhow, go to Camp Half-Blood, and prepare your quest-mates for this.“

„What about foreknowledge?“ daughter of Kronos wondered. „We can't just waltz in without knowing anything.“

„Owl Head took care of it“, Poseidon said nonshalantly, waving his hand and conjuring five packages. „In here are all books you'll need.“ She nodded, smiling.

„Good luck Ella, and don't let any toad put you down.“ Goddess of Time raised her eyebrows, then devilish smile appeared on her face.

„Don't worry; if anyone goes down, it won't be me.“

 

„Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia!“ Chiron called over the noise. Campers just started their activities, so he had a perfect cover. Children of Big Three and Athena ran over to the porch.

„Hey, Chiron“, Percy greeted. „Anything new?“ Old centaur sighed.

„You're needed for a quest.“ Demigods exchanges glances.

„What is it about?“ Thalia asked. Answer came from behind her.

„Hold your eagles, Thals, I'll explain“, Ella said shimmering in existance.

„Ella!“ Percy exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

„Hey, Algae Brain“, she countered. He let her go and looked at her.

„Come into the Big House“, Ella said gravely. „There's a hell to explain.“

 

After an hour-long explanation and questions, four questers accepted their quest.

„Ella, how'll we blend in? We know next to nothing about Hogwarts“, Annabeth asked, ignoring Percy's and Nico's snickers.

„Don't fret, your mum sent us books to help us with studying. They're on Greek, so there'll be no problem with that part. But, we have another problem: wands. You need to cover every spell they've done in last four years.“

„It sounds like a lot of work“, Percy groaned. Ella smiled.

„Don't worry, they're very easy: you'll ace them without a problem.“

„What about our magical heritage? We don't have any“, Nico piped in.

„Oh, but you have! All Titans were versed in magic, and so are their children and grandchildren.“

„Perfect!“ Thalia concluded. „So, tomorrow, next to my pine tree, at the sunrise?“ Ella nodded.

„We don't want any unnecessary attention. Oh, and Nico? Go to Rachel, you still need a prophecy.“

„Why me??“ Nico whined.

„Cos you're getting on my nerves, now go before I throw you over there!“

 

„Why always me?“ son of Hades murmured grumpily, entering Rachel's cave. „Rach?“

„Nico! Anyone in need of prophecy?“ Oracle of Delphi said running from around the corner, paintbrush in her fingers.

„Yep. We're going to Hogwarts“, he managed to say the name of school without succumbing to laughter, „to help the world created by Hecate.“

She smiled pleasantly, then closed her eyes in concentration. Green mist enveloped her, and voice of Oracle took over her host.

 

Two children of prophecies shall unite,  
To cause misery or salvation.  
As children of darkness and heaven resurrect forgotten love,  
Worlds will collide, nothing will stay same.

 

Nico stood gaping at Rachel as she retook her conciousness. Did she just said love? He will resurrect love with child of heaven, possibly Thalia? He cursed, Thalia 's Hunter, it wasn't possible! However... His heart fluttered at the thought. He had crush on Percy for quite some time, but thinking about Thalia made him all fuzzy inside.

„Nico, you don't have to impersonate a goldfish“, Rachel said jokingly, and Ghost King snapped out of his trance.

„Whoops, s-sorry“, he stuttered out. She smirked.

„Is someone in love, Nicky?“ He flushed angry red.

„DON'T CALL ME NICKY!“


	2. Diagonally? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico just received a prophecy about their new quest. Of course, there is a problem about different time lines, but hey, that's what Ella is for! Let's see how will they fare in wizard shopping place.

Sun rose, bathing Half-Blood Hill in ethereal colors. Normally, only Chiron saw that spectacle, but today four demigods and one goddess watched it as they waited for the right moment to flash in Britain.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you one thing", Ella said matter-of-factly, "we are traveling in past."

"Ella! Why didn't you tell us? We won't blend in!" Those were just few of complains.

"Oh, shush! They don't change much, those wizards. You'll be fine!" Ella clicked her tongue. "Perfect time!"

With a little wave of her hand, portal through time and space appeared, sucking them in and throwing them on Charing Cross.

 

Percy was the first one to fall through the portal. As he fell on the sidewalk, he hit his head and groaned. Everything was slightly fuzzy, and he had to clutch his head. Naturally, with his luck, everyone else bar Ella landed on top of him.

"Guys, please get off me! I'm seriously stuck!"

Ella yanked her cousins and Annabeth off, and steadied Percy.

"Concussion, huh? You'll be fine, Kelp Head. Anyway, we're almost there!"

"Which year, Auntie?" Nico politely asked.

"30th of August 1995."

"Why that particular day?"

"That year, Percy's look alike annouced the whole wizard world Tom Riddle is back. He's better known as Lord Voldemort in this country."

Nico grinned ferally.

"Father will definitely be proud when we catch that idiot."

"Don't get overzealous, Nico", Percy warned him.

"I won't", he promised.

"Enough of chit-chat, we need to go to Ollivander's!"

 

After going through half-empty bar called Leaky Cauldron, Thalia, Annabeth, Ella, Percy and Nico stood in front of barren wall.

"Ells, are you sure this is the right way?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I just need to tap the brick..." After a few seconds an archway opened in front of wide-eyed demigods.

"Welcome", Ella said with a smirk, "to the Diagon Alley."

"Diagonally? Shouldn't it be diagonal?"

"Oh you Seaweed Brain", Annabeth sighed.

 

"Here we are. Ollivander's, best place to find a wand."Ella opened the door, and soft tinkling echoed through the shop.

"Lady Eleanor", soft and misty voice said. "It is honor to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine, master Ollivander", daughter of Earthshaker said calmly. "My cousins need their wands. Would you be so kind and give them those which answer to their parents' domain?"

"Of course. Poseidon, Hades, Zeus and Athena, correct me if I am wrong.“

"You're correct."

Wandmaker went in the back storage and came back, carrying four long, thin boxes.

"Pine and eagle feather, pliant, nine inches." Thalia took it, and wind blasted through the shop, making door chimes go berserk.

"That's it. Next, willow and hair from merpeople, swishy, ten and half inches." Percy carefully waved with it, and showered Nico with Arctic water.

„Kelp Head!"

„Oh, shut it Zombie Dude“, Percy yawned. To avoid more argument, Ollivander continued as Percy dried off his disgruntled cousin.

„Olive and owl feather, unflexible, nine and half inches.“ Annabeth all but grabbed wand, and owl outside the shop screeched. Percy smiled and hugged her as Ollivander took the last wand out of its box.

„Poplar and hair of Cerberus, very swishy, ten inches.“ Nico smiled faintly, and swished with wand, making shadows descend on the room.

„Excellent“, Ella murmured, „We need to go home.“

 

As demigods walked back towards Leaky Cauldron, their path was halted by a boy with blond hair.

„Who are you?“ he asked in a nasal voice.

„Eleanor Anderson“, Ella replied. „You?“

„Draco, Draco Malfoy“, he said proudly. Ella rolled her eyes.

„Heir to the Malfoy family? _No wonder he acts like he owns this place"_ , she added disgustedly in Greek.

"Yes, so watch your step, I can make your life a hell."

"Noted, now will you let us pass?" Ella was irritated, and Percy knew that irritated Ella meant sarcasm to the extreme.

"Now, why would I?"

"Because I'll hex you into next Thursday, now move!" Daughter of Kronos hissed pointing her wand at obnoxious wizard. He wisely backed away and ran off, but not before he yelled that his father would hear about the incident.

"Oh, come on! It's not like his daddy can do anything to us", Thalia scoffed.

"What do you know about him?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"He's one of so-called purebloods, wizards without any mortal blood in their veins." She spat word _purebloods_ like a poison. "Usually, being pureblood is nothing worth bragging about, but Malfoys, Crabbes, Notts and such pride their ancestry over actual talent and morals. It's disgusting."

"Agreed", Percy said looking revolted.

"This is nothing. They call children of 'muggles' Mudbloods, filthy blood, you know. I want to puke every time I hear that term." Nico mimed vomiting.

"I see why you said that they're racists. It's so... stupid, classifying people by their ancestry", Annabeth said with scowl on her face.

"Let's go home", Thalia groaned. "I don't want to run into this kid again, cuz I'll bite his head off."

Nobody objected, and with a swish Ella brought them into their own time.

 

"So,how much time do we have?" Daughter of Athena wondered.

"A day", Ella replied distractedly,"but in my temple it will feel like a month."Thalia face palmed.

"Yeah, goddess of Time itself. Do we need to pack?"

"No, I took care of it. Now, to the business..." Percy and Nico groaned, and Annabeth smiled. A perfectly normal way of starting a lesson with ADHD demigods.

 

After a few days of intense training, lieutenant of Artemis and Ghost King were facing off in a wizarding duel under the watchful eye of their aunt and mentor, while daughter of Athena quizzed son of Poseidon about Astronomy, History of Magic and Charms.

"This is more fun than I thought it would be", Percy commented after acing the quiz as he watched the duel.

"It's not that much of fun, I'm just teaching you things you absolutely need to know. They still use quill and parchment, for Zeus's sake! How more stuck in time can they be?" Ella said rolling her eyes.

"And none of our mortal devices work there!" Annabeth cried out. "I'm not finished with designing Olympus! How can we solve that problem?"

"'Beth, I think Daedalus's laptop will work. It was customized by Hephaestus, so it can be considered a divine equipment."

"Only real problem is recharging", Percy noted. "We can ask Leo for power converter."

"And source?" Annabeth was still skeptical.

"Me!" Thalia yelled as she stunned Nico. "Live bolt caller at your service!" The cry was so silly, that everyone bar still stunned Nico laughed their hearts out. Maybe, just maybe, this will end up fine.


	3. Rumors and surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As stated....... Rumors float around, but what is the truth about new transfers? And just who is Lady Eleanor, their new assistant DADA teacher?

**Chapter 3**

 

Harry entered the gloomy kitchen on Grimmauld place No.12. As his gaze settled on his godfather's worried face, he felt an urge to ask him immidiately what was unsettling him, but thought better of it.

„Hey, Harry“, Sirius greeted him."You ready for school tommorow?"

"Hope so, Sirius. I hope so. Besides, I heard commotion last night. What was that about?"

"Nothing",Marauder replied suspiciously cheerful. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Padfoot, what are you not telling?"He flinched slightly.

"It's nothing important, Pup. You just be careful: you have a new DADA teacher, and she's downright evil."

"I'll take care", Boy-who-lived promised to the only known escapee from Azkaban.

 

Harry boarded the train waiting on platform nine and three quarters. Ron and Hermione had already left to the prefect compartment, and right now he was following Neville and Ginny trying to find and empty compartment.

"Hello, Luna", Ginny greeted strange, blond haired girl which sat all alone reading a magazine turned upside down.

"Hello, Ginny. Have you heard the rumor? Some students are coming this year."

"Yeah, so I heard. Supposedly, they're from America, two boys, two girls and chaperone. She'll be assistant for Defence." Neville and Harry listened with rapt attention. It wasn't usual for Hogwarts to host foreign students if it wasn't Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"What else do you know? They sound like an interesting bunch." Harry was telling the truth: he was very interested. He only hoped that they won't know too much about him, so he could have a normal conversation with them.

"That's about it; professor Dumbledore keeps it all under the veil of darkness. However, I managed to overhear a chat between him and McGonagall: they're here to help us fight V-voldemort", Ginny stuttered the last part, a proud expression on her face. Harry patted her, admiring her nerve.

 

As they neared Hogwarts, Draco opened the door.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Potter, Weasel, Loony and Longbottom."

"Get lost, Malfoy", Harry said standing up.

"You heard the news? Americans, they're all mudbloods, your kind."

"Move, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped, pushing him away. He went, sneering.

"That little git",Ron added sitting down. "You probably heard the rumors?"

"Better question is, who didn't?" Neville asked slightly sarcastic.

"Probably no one", Luna said over her magazine."I wonder what kind of life they have..."Her sentence fell in complete silence.

"We'll see", Ron said wisely. "Let's eat!"

"Do you ever think of something that isn't food, Ronald?" Hermione asked quite irritated. Ginny and Harry shot her a look that said, _what have you expected from him?_   She huffed slightly and continued reading her book.

 

First thing everyone noticed whilst entering Great Hall was decorations; besides the usual floating candles, there were banners of every house hanging from ceiling, and two banners behind teachers' podium. One was banner of Hogwarts, and the other had giant golden omega and hourglass on white background surronded by four symbols in each corner: yellow bolt, green trident, black war helmet and silver owl.

"Seems those rumors were accurate", Harry said surprised.

"Color sheme is identical to the ones of Badgers and Snakes", Luna commented dreamily. "It surely means something."With those mysterious words she walked over to Ravenclaw table.

"Is that _time-turner?_ " Parvati asked as she sat nearby.

"I believe so", Ginny said astonished. "Why-" But her question was cut short when she spotted her new DADA teacher. " _Is that Umbridge?_ "

"Yep, she is", Harry answered glumly. "This will be one hell of year."

Litle did he know that it was a horrible understatement.

 

After atrociously long wait, first years appeared, led by professor McGonagall. They were pretty wet, but not as much as last first years. Fright was evident on their faces, which turned into shock when Sorting Hat started singing.( **I'll skip the song, it's just too long.** )

When Sorting ceremony was over, headmaster rose and hush fell over the entire student body.

"To all new students, welcome! To the old folk, good to see you again! I'm again bearer of news: our school is indeed host again. This time, however, there will be only four students and their mentor from America. They'll join us during the feast, so tuck in!"

All students grabbed food from golden plates and started eating, discussing the announcement.

"Hermione, do you know any school with that banner?" Harry asked between the bites. Said girl bit her lip.

"No, I don't", she admitted in a small voice. Everyone who heard her stopped eating.

"You don't know? All-knowing Hermione doesn't know something?" Weasley twins looked stupified."It's end of the world!"

"I don't see you know, either", she snapped at the pair of pranksters and continued with eating.

"You just got owned!"Ron said, glee evident in his voice.

"Sorry to break this to you, Ronniekins, but you can't win an argument with Hermione! It is pure impossibility!"replied George.

"So you say", Harry objected, "but what about those new kids? Maybe we can find someone with same intelectual level as Hermione", he finished with hope in his voice.

"Anyway", Fred said with a mischievous grin, "we should play a prank on them. Just a harmless, little prank."

"Absolutely not!" Girl prefect said sharply. "It's bad enough that you play pranks on us!"

"Spoilsport", twins muttered at the same time.

"I heard you!"And the feast went on.

 

When the feast was over, Dumbledore rose again, smiling. Eleanor hinted the possibility of her being late, so he decided to continue with the usual programme. He cleared his throat, and students lapsed into silence again.

"As you see, our guests are slightly late, so we will proceed normally. I am pleased to welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank again as Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Additionally, I would like to present you our new Defence Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge. As for Quiddich..."He stopped. New professor stood, ready to make her speech, but she was interrupted by loud opening of double doors.

"I apologize for being late. I had some unplanned complications." A figure stepped over threshold, and everyone's jaws dropped down.

 

Ella walked swiftly toward headmaster, ignoring looks boys were giving her.

"Lady Eleanor", Albus warmly greeted her. She threw back her head and laughed.

"How many times have I told you not to call me lady?" He grinned and kissed her hand.

"Countless. But old habits die hard, and you know that."She rolled her golden eyes and brushed lock of lush black hair off her face.

"Back to the point: my protegees will be here about right... now." Shadows formed in the middle of hall, and four students stepped out. For the second time, Hogwarts' pupils' jaws dropped to the floor.

After pulling out of the shock, Harry carefully scrutinized little group. It was obvious that boy looked disturbingly like him was leader, and judging by the interlocked hands, in relationship with pretty blond girl.

He looked around in wonder, while girl watched everything with her calculating, intimidating grey eyes.

Behind them, a bizarre duo argued softly. They both had black hair and don't-mess-with-me aura, but all similarities ended there: she had punk clothes that clashed with silver tiara in her hair, while he was more like emo.

"My students had already been sorted in their school, so I will just check which of your houses are counterparts. Chase, Annabeth!" Blond girl graciously stepped forward, and Eleanor placed transparent bracelet on her wrist. After a few seconds, flashing colors stopped on scarlet.

"Gryffindor!" Whole house clapped as she made her over to them.

"DiAngelo, Nico!" He was creepy, so everyone was surprised when he was put in Gryffindor, too.

"Thalia!" Everyone muttered before Malfoy yelled:

"What about surname?" Girl, Thalia, furiously turned around, but Eleanor beat her to it.

"Malfoy, right? She doesn't use it for personal reasons, and it's none of your business!" Slytherins were staring, their mouths agape, while rest of school snickered. Thalia was sorted into Gryffindor too, and that only left Harry's look-alike.

"Jackson, Percy!" He flashed her reassuring smile and let her put bracelet on his wrist. It took considerably longer for bracelet to stop flashing.

"Lockdown, professors", Eleanor announced. "Your choice, Percy: Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?" Poor Percy was bright red, but he murmured something and she exclaimed:

"Gryffindor!"

As he settled down, Dumbledore introduced Eleanor, and she decided to say a few words.

"I came here to be impartial watcher, helper and learner, and I hope I will be able to do that with your assistance. Please, let me give you a warning: don't anger my cousins. All of us have through a trying time, and we have unpleasant memories." Nico, Percy and Annabeth snorted quietly. "They're not average, but they're no monsters either. I wish you the best of year, and good luck."

She went back to teacher's podium, and whole school clapped politely. Then, professor Umbridge rose, and made her speech. By the end, new students were starting to scowl, and Eleanor gave them a shake of her head. Thalia pouted, and waited. The moment headmaster dismissed them, Percy and Nico started commenting.

"This was long... worse than Uncle Z... Ministry interfering... school... _pink toad.."_ Harry, hearing the last comment, snickered and went up to the common room. They seemed like a good bunch.

 

 

 


	4. First day, first (not so) small problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I love those kudos you leave and hits, but could you leave some comments? I have a feeling the quality of my stories are going down, and you're not telling me anything.... Is it only me being paranoid or?
> 
> P.S. For Nicercy writers and lovers, Takara Phoenix opened a contest, and reward is.....A REQUEST! She's brilliant(but if you can't deal with slash, don't even bother.)

 

When Hary woke up, Ron was still sleeping, but suprisingly Percy and Nico were up, stretching.

„Hey, why are you up so early?“ Percy answered.

„We're used to it. Usually, we get up at six a.m.!“

„Whoa!“ Harry had pretty hard time wrapping his mind around that little piece of information.

„You wanna join us? It works wonders, particularly after nightmares.“ All three boys shivered, remembering theirs.

„Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. Is it true that Voldemort is back?“ Golden boy, as Slytherins dubbed him, was shocked. He didn't expect them to wonder about truth of his claim. Normally, people ust assumed or believed what they were told.

„Yeah, he is“, confirmation arrived. The emo, Nico, released a string of curses in some strange language, resulting with his companion smacking him.

„Ow, Fish Face! What was _that_ for?“

„Dude, you wanna me to tell Ella to wash your mouth with a soap?“ That shut him up.

„Ella's like a mom to us“, Percy answered Harry's unasked question. „She's our sister, mother, best friend... she can become whatever we need.“ He smiled contently, lost in memories. After a few seconds, he crashed back on Earth. „Shouldn't we go to breakfast?“

„Yeah, we really should.“

 

As Harry, Percy and Nico entered half-empty Great Hall, they spotted Annabeth and Hermione having an animated chat, while Thalia listened and occasionally threw in some comments. As boys came closer, snippets of conversation floated to them:

„Really?..... Ouch, I don't think.... _greasy git_? So original...“ Harry groaned.

„Professor Snape, he teaches Potions“, he explained to puzzled Americans. „Hates Gryffindors, and his hair is constantly greasy, so...“

„Hence the nickname _greasy git_ “, Nico finished smiling slyly. „Is he interested in Dark Arts?“ Harry nodded, and Percy snickered.

„Oh, this is going to be such fun!“ he exclaimed, rubbing his hands. „Two teachers to prank... man, if only Stolls were here...“

„I can get them in, you know.“ Gryffindors whirled, only to find Ella with an amused smile on her face. „Besides, I can't stand the pink toad.“ She shivered. „She makes me sick. That voice...“ She trailed off, and all Gryffindors made faces.

„If she gives me crap, I swear I'll make her life a living _hell_ “, Thalia threatened. Catching on, son of Hades continued.

„I'm duty-bound to help you, cousin dearest. I _come_ from hell, after all.“ Hero of Olympus added, smirking:

„And I'll make sure she doesn't think anything.... _fishy_ is going on.“ Annabeth had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

„We'll do it with a... _plan_.“ Harry and Hermione were smiling.

„And we will... ah, how to put it... _show you around_.“ Ella now looked positively scary; smile on her face was enough of indicator.

„And I will be there... _in time_ for show.“ Fred approached them noiselessly, overhearing last part of conversation.

„And Georgie and I will present... _a distraction_.“ Pranksters all grinned evilly at each other.

„Tonight, seventh floor, a tapestry with Barnabus the Crazy, seven o' clock.“ With those words, DADA assistant went up to the teacher's table, while culprits started discussing the best ways to prank a teacher.

„Aw, hell“, Ron yawned as he sat near Harry, oblivious to the chatter. „Wonder what we have today?“

„With my luck, Ron, we'll have Snape“, Harry said depressedly. Then he brightened. „Hey, you want to prank toad?“ he asked, subtly pointing toward the teachers with his head.

„Sure, why not!“ Ron was prefect, but he enjoyed good pranks. „Who's helping?“

„Hermione, Fred, George and Americans. Even the teacher. She says she can't stand her.“ Ron's jaw opened, then closed, and he mutely nodded.

Professor McGonagall chose exactly that moment to give them their schedule.

„Oh, for the heaven's sake!“ Percy exclaimed. „History of Magic, Divination, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts! Greasy git, pink toad, ghost and crazy fortune-teller in the same day!“ Annabeth whacked him over the head and Nico snickered, only to be rewarded by a slap, courtesy of Thalia. Ron grinned.

„Mate, we'll get along _perfectly_.“

 

History of Magic sucked, in Percy's opinion. The ghost, after receiving a heart attack because of Nico, simply droned and droned. Being ADHD didn't help matters, so Percy slep through most of the class.

„Snape next“, Thalia sighed as the bell rang.

„Let's check how much those stories about him are true.“ Percy was excited; he really looked forward to it. Gryffindors walked down to the dungeons, chatting animatedly. Slytherins were already there, and Malfoy was talking to his cronies. When he heard the chatter, he turned around and sneered.

„Hello Potter, Weasel, Mudbloods.“ Ron's face was red with anger, and Hermione looked ready to kill.

„Piss off, Malfoy“, Harry interjected, trying to calm down his friends.

„What's a Mudblood?“ Percy asked, ever the stupid one.

„You don't know? Pity. Maybe your muggle-loving friends will explain“, he said with a wicked grin. „I bet that new teacher is one, too.“

„Would you care to repeat that, Draco Malfoy?“ a dangerously low voice asked.

„Oh, he's so gonna get it“, Annabeth said with a smirk as Ella walked over.

„How have you just called my cousins?“ He stayed silent.

„ _Repeat it_. Or did the cat got your tounge?“ Lions grinned, while Snakes scowled.

„Mudbloods“, Draco said after a pause.

„I see.“ Americans just waited for a blow to strike. „Fifty points off Slytherins for blatant discrimination and insulting based on ancestry, and repeating it quite a few times. I will _not_ tolerate this in school. You can call anyone however you like when you're alone or with your friends in common rooms, but outside, your blood status doesn't matter if you're a ferret, liar and git.“ Now Lions bursted out laughing, and Draco flushed. In that moment, Snape opened the door.

„What is this commotion?“ he asked in a low voice. Gryffindors controlled their expressions, while Ella smiled angelically.

„It's nothing, Severus, I'm just dealing with a student who likes to insult people because of their blood status.“ She turned around and started walking away, but stopped and threw a glance at Malfoy. „Oh, and Draco? My cousins and I are half-bloods, just for the record. And if I catch you using that word again, there'll be Tartarus to pay.“ Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth couldn't hold any longer: they exploded with laughter.

„What's so funny?“ Snape asked, his eyes narrowed. Annabeth calmed down and explained.

„Let's just say that Ella has a really scary imagination when it comes to punishments.“ Snape nodded, and let everyone inside.

As Golden Trio and Americans settled, everyone talked about the incident: more radical Snakes were grumbling against Ella, Lions were snickering, and guests were watching the scene with amusement etched on their faces.

Snape shut the door, and all talking ceased. He began the class with the talk about OWLs, which demigods tuned out. They came back in reality when he waved his wand, and instructions appeared on the board. Just their luck, they were in English. Annabeth raised her hand, and Snape irritably asked:

„Yes?“

„Professor, would you give us a sheet of parchment with the instructions?“ He sneered.

„You can't read?“ He said in nasal voice, and Slytherins snickered.

„In fact, we can't“, Percy unexpectedly said, and all heads swiveled toward him. „We're dyslexic, so letters and words jumble up, and we can't read it. We need texts in Ancient Greek to understand.“ Snape looked surprised. Eleanor told teachers about dyslexia her students had, but he didn't quite believe her. Now, with evidence, he had to give in.

„All right“, he muttered. After a wave, he handed them a sheet. On top was written: **_Calming draught_** ( **This is Greek, by the way.** ). Percy smiled slightly, copied it four times, handed them to his friends and began with work.

 

After Potions, which Percy and Annabeth aced without a blink, fifth years trudged up to the North Tower.

„If Trelawney gives you a prediction of death, don't worry; she does it all the time“, Ron said comfortingly. Thalia snorted.

„I've heard enough of death-predicting prophecies for the rest of my life!“ Others nodded, their eyes glazed, like they remembered something awful. Harry doubted they've been in much trouble, but he let that pass. After climbing up the silver ladders, Percy started coughing viciously.

„Anna...beth...an...inha...lator...“ Annabeth grabbed an inhalator out of her bag and gave it to her boyfriend. After a few seconds, Percy removed it and gratefully kissed her.

„Where would I be without you, Wise Girl?“ She asnwered cheekily.

„Six feet under the ground, Seaweed Brain.“ He chuckled and sat beside her.

„It is good to see you back“, misty voice said behind Harry. Everyone jumped a little. „I welcome the new students as well, disregarding the shortness of their visit here.“ Their eyebrows shot up. She turned toward Percy and Annabeth, and gasped.

„You should've been dead, as well as you!“ she said dramatically, pointing toward Thalia. „And you, my boy, aura of death clings to you.“ Nico snorted, Thalia rolled her eyes, and Percy and Annabeth paled considerably.

„ ** _Old fraud. She doesn't do anything but predict death._** “Nico murmured.

„ ** _Yeah. Really? 'Aura of death clings to you? You should've been dead?' Honestly…_** “

„ ** _We have to be careful_** “, Percy said worriedly. „ ** _We don't want our cover to be blown so early in the game. OK, switch to English._** “

„What was that language?“ Harry was suspicious. Annabeth sighed.

„It's Ancient Greek“, she replied tiredly. „We all have greek roots, so Miss Anderson and Mr. Brunner made us learn it. Besides, it helps with dyslexia.“ Boy nodded and continued talking in hushed voice with Ron.

 

After that torture, the ultimate pain came in form of Dolores Umbridge, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. As she entered, followed by quite annoyed Ella, she 'taught' students proper greeting, and ordered wands away. Ella just rolled her eyes and stood by the boulder, leaning on it.

Things started going from bad to worse after Hermione refused to open the book and questioned her teaching objectives.

„But, professor, we _need_ to practise spells, not just the theory“, bushy-haired girl insisted.

„With enough theory...“ Umbridge began, but she was cut off by furious Annabeth.

„Excuse me, madam, but curriculum for OWLs _explicitly_ says that there should be practical classes, not just theory. If you know the exact movement of wand and incantation of fire-casting spell, is it a guarantee you'll be able to perform it?“

„Miss Chase, are you teacher here?“ Umbridge fixed her with glare, but Annabeth fearlessly returned it.

„No, but I assure you I'll do a better job than you.“ Grin appeared on Ella's face.

„Why, you ungrateful...“ Ella now cut her off.

„Madam Umbridge, she's taken an American equivalent of N.E.W.T.s and passed with flying colors. She's here to see if there's any loopholes in her education, so restrain from insulting her knowledge.“ Umbridge humphed and continued. It wasn't long before Harry and Percy interrupted her.

“But Professor, I saw him coming back!” Harry exclaimed.

“Liar!” Umbridge hissed.

„Professor, what proof do you have for calling Harry a liar?“ Percy was dumbstruck. „Why shouldn't you qustion him under Veritaserum and prove that he's lying about Voldemort?“ He ignored flinches. Umbridge was livid.

„Detention, all of you!“ she screeched. Ella smirked.

„Reasons? Speaking their opinion? My dear professor, if you continue like this, you won't be here for long.“ In that moment, bell rang, and Umbridge stormed out of classroom.

 


	5. Uh-oh, not again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not again indeed! Our heroes just don't seem to catch a break....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm....(ducks behind Stygian iron shield) I'm sorry? I had a lot of schoolwork, yadda yadda... all in all, I was really cruel, and you people were really nice and even left me kudos! Now I feel horrible for not updating earlier... :(

**Chapter 5**

Uh-oh, not again!

Gryffindors exited the DADA classroom snickering and talking loudly. Eleanor, or Ella as insisted them to call her, was personification of perfection: telling off Malfoy and docking points from Slytherins beacuse of calling muggleborns mudbloods, feigning absolute innocence in front of Snape, giving Malfoy and Snakes warning about their behaviour, and finally shutting up Umbridge with her sarcastic and witty comments.

„She's a goddess, I'm telling you!“ Ron exclaimed. Everyone around him nodded, while band of Americans were rolling on the floor from laughter.

„What's funny?“ Hermione was confused, and she hated that feeling.

„Ella...goddess....old nickname....“ Percy whizzed out, and dissolved into another sprout. It was quite funny; Ella _was_ goddess, at least for now.

„ ** _Percy, we all need to talk_** “, Annabeth said urgently. Percy pecked her, and dragged his cousins to the seventh floor. Ella was already waiting.

„ ** _We'll speak in Greek as a precaution. Guys, the cycle is nearly completed._** “ Percy and Nico gasped, being witness to the one of the completitions over time.

„ ** _How is that possible? You just got back three months ago!_** “

„ ** _I have no idea!_** “ Her eyes were flashing between black, gold and blood red. „ ** _If I don't end it forcibly...._** “ Suddenly, she started convulsing, falling on her knees.

„Ella!“

„Call Apollo, Thals!“ Thalia and Percy hurriedly IMed Apollo, who flashed in.

„Hellooo...“ He trailed off when his eyes fell on Ella. He knelt beside her and started chanting, golden shine surrounding him. It died few seconds after, and he looked exhausted.

„I managed to slow down the whole process, but it would need to end today, preferably between sunset and midnight.“ Nico nodded mutely.

„I'll take care“, he promised. „Shadows _are_ my father's domain.“ Percy looked at his cousins and girlfriend with worry.

„What about coverty? That blast of power.... It's impossible to hide it.“ His sea-green eyes were screaming with the amount of worry in them.

„We'll wait“, Annabeth sighed, „and hope for the best.“ Thalia snorted.

„Cliche.“ Apollo chuckled and flashed out, leaving four undercover demigods and unconscious goddess alone.

„Hey! What are you doing here?“ Harry noticed the hastiness of their departure. Nico and Percy swore under their breaths, earning a slap from Thalia and Annabeth.

„Ella was feeling unwell.“ A groan followed.

„Unwell is a serious understatement, Jackson!“ New teacher stood up, brushing off her robes. „Don't worry, it happens quite often, I'm used on it.“ Her voice was cheerful, but her friends could hear underlying pain and irritance in it.

„I hope you'll be fine“, Hermione said, rounding the corner flanked by Ron. She flashed her most dazzling smile to Golden Trio.

„I will. Now, would you excuse us? I received some messages for my students, and I'm afraid they're quite private.“ Americans perked up.

„Private?“ Ron snickered. „There's no such thing here.“ Annabeth and Nico glared at him, and he took a step back.

„It's family business“, Ella replied dismissively. „C'mon, Drama Queen will yell at me if I don't give you your letters.“ She led them towards her quarters.

„Wow“, was first word they uttered. Ceiling was charmed, so it showed the night sky; all decorations were in Greek style, and judging by the thrones in her room, it was a meeting place for the Council.

„It sure looks like throne room“, Thalia said in awe. Ella smiled.

„I had to do it; otherwise we wouldn't be able to communicate with gods from our time.“ Percy looked with wistful smile at his father's throne, while Annabeth ran her fingers over delicate patterns engraved in the marble floor, frowning.

„Why are those symbols here?“

„Ahhh. Those are symbols of long-lost civilization that lived in Europe in stone age. My family is from there.“ Her eyes were string unseeingly, seemigly lost in memories. With a shake of her head, she crashed back and turned around.

„Any ideas for pranks? I won't be able to help, so tell me your plan.“ They huddled around hearth, spontaneuosly giving Annabeth ideas which she wrote down on paper(she found it in Ella's drawer!). After an hour or so, the plan was mostly completed.

„So, first Fred and George have to make some sort of mess in the Entrance Hall“, Percy checked the first part of plan. Annabeth nodded.

„Yeah, and we'll leave it to their imagination. After that, Toad will be distracted, so Nico can enter her cabinet and redecorate it. I heard it's all pink, with pictures of kittens with pink bows on plates on the walls.“ Thalia and Nico mimed puking, while Ella scowled.

„It's true. And it's not Aphrodite-pink or Cabin 10-pink, it's Barbie pink on full blast.“ Now even Percy and Annabeth looked revolted, while Nico pretended to fall down. „Mind out of gutter, Nikki. You're the most creative with those things, so do it justice. Not that she deserves it.“ Son of Hades nodded, disgust etched in his face.

„Don't call me Nikki. Anyway, after I start _redecorating_ , Thalia has to go with Harry and Ron in kitchen, and put prank stuff instead of ingredients.“ Percy smiled wickedly.

„All the while, Annie“, he ducked his girlfriend's slap, „will be charming the ceiling so our message would be known, and I will make sure that toilets _accidentally_ splash Umbitch.“ Usually, he'd get a reprimand from his adopted sister, but she was too engrossed in planning.

„I have some cameras, so be sure to video-tape it all. Oh, Hermione will be perfect: she's muggleborn, and she'll know what to do.“ Five of them looked again over the plan, trying to find any possible glitches.

„Honestly“, Annabeth said rolling up the paper, „I can't find any flaw in here. It's practically fool-proof. Hey, you told us we had messages.“ Ella laughed loud.

„It was just an excuse to get you away. Ingenious, isn't it?“ Grudgingly, all kids admitted that Kronos' daughter was right. Every normal parent would ask if their kid was all right if he's away. The minor detail of their parents being gods was easily overlooked. The clock struck six, and four Gryffindors shuffled out, carrying the paper, while their mentor went the other way toward Great Hall.

 

„Hey, people!“ Thalia whispered to Ron, Hermione and Harry. „Read this, and send it to your bros.“ Three Gryffindors unfurled the rolled piece of paper(Ron asked Percy why paper; „We're more accustomed to it then to parchment!“) and pored over it.

„Whoa. You _really_ dislike that Toad“, Harry murmured giving it to Weasely twins for inspection.

„Yeah, and it helps being friendly with master pranksters in our ca-school“, Nico said, stuttering slightly at the word _school_.

„Brilliant work, my dear comrades-in-arms“, Fred said quietly with a bow. „You had most amazing teachers for this.“ Thalia smirked at Percy and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like _shave-cream_ , making him blush and Nico laugh.

„Stoll brothers have the title of master pranksters. Trust me, if you don't hold your hands in your pockets or check your dorm every night, you'll get pranked and/or robbed. They're great at pickpocketing“, Annabeth said from across the table. „Of course, they give our things back later, but it's quite funny seeing everyone chase them around.“ Twins guffwaffed, and leaned in.

"We have perfect distraction for you", George said in stage-whisper. "When are we starting?"

"Tommorow. Miss Anderson was called back, some family problems."

Thalia snickered. "When we _don't_ have problems in family?"

Percy agreed wholeheartedly.

"Our family is _seriously_ dysfunctional. I mean, Uncle Z, Uncle H and Dad can't be in the same room without starting argument. Same for the others. Trust me, family meetings are nothing but day-worth of screaming and bickering." Weasleys, Hermione and Harry were staring at them with mouths agape, which made Annabeth giggle.

"Close your mouths before something flies in." They closed them, but expressions stayed same.

"And here I thought my family affairs sucked", Ron finally said, completely stunned. "How you manage to ignore it?"

"Simple", Nico shrugged. "We leave their arguments to them, and find some way to irritate our cousins so they can't say we aren't participating. It's considered family tradition." Ella saved her cousins from awkward questions by appearing behind them.

"Hey", she muttered tiredly. "Tonight, eight, by the lake, bring the blade I gave you." With that cryptic message, she left and sat, not even touching food in front of her. Percy, worried for his sister's health, sacrificed to his father and Ella.

"Good idea, Seaweed brain", Annabeth murmured, doing the same.

„Ya, who would've thought Kelp head would be kind and sensitive“, Thalia joked half-heartedly, she was uneasy as well. Percy and Nico never talked about the closing of the circle.

„I hope everything will be fine. I don't need the repetition of the last time“, Nico hissed. Percy flinched.

„Yep, it was nasty. We can pray, can't we?“ The remark was met with complete silence. Hermione shattered it with a tentaive question.

„Was it really that bad? And is your family that messed up?“ Question about family managed to lighten up guests: they were smirking or grinning.

„We weren't joking, Hermione“, Annabeth said placidly. „For example: my mom and Percy's dad have this argument since… forever. When we started dating, my mum was angry. Like, angry angry.“

„She wasn't _angry_ , Anna, she as good as blew a gasket.“ Thunder rumbled lightly in warning. Percy whispered an apology, then stood up.

„Nico, if we plan on attending, we will need our equipment.“ Nico frowned.

„But we don't know the password!“ Annabeth interjected.

„Password is that sentence about humans who tried to defy gods.“ Percy's eyes lit up.

„Aha! Thanks, Wise Girl, you're a lifesaver.“ She rolled her eyes, pecked him on the cheek and watched him go away with his cousin.

„You're really close with Miss Anderson, aren't you?“ Harry asked. Thalia smiled for the first time.

„She is whatever we need her to be, and she'll never leave us alone.“

 

Sons of Poseidon and Hades arrived at Ella's quarters, in front of portrait depicting defeat of Kronos.

„ **Και κάπως έτσι τελειώνει εκείνοι που πιστεύουν ότι είναι πάνω από θεούς** “, Nico said in clear voice.

„ _And so ends those who think they're above gods_ “, Percy translated quietly.

They climbed up, and found a chest full of armor and weaponary. Swiftly, they threw on the armor, closed the chest and got out.

„Everything ready?“ After Percy's nod, Ghost King shadow traveled them to lake. Ella was kneeling on the ground, drawing hourglass in circle and adding runes.

„Ella, we're ready.“ She raised smoothly, newly finished omega glowing.

"I'm warning you: when I draw protection wards, you'll not be able to back out of this." Percy and Nico shrugged in unision, showing their aknowlegementof rules.

**_"So be it. I, Eleanor Andromache Anderson, acknowledge all conditions in the pledge I swore to Lord Tartarus, son of Chaos and ruler of Tartarus. Hereby I swear I will uphold the pledge until the next ending of the never-ending cycle of life and death, maintain balance between hell and heaven, and fulfill duty of Princess of Pit."_ **

Percy tensed; last time this part of ritual was interrupted by Krios, and he had no desire to battle Titans again. Just his luck, hesensed that infuriatingly familiar presence; General was here, ready to kidnap his cousin while her loyaltys were most unstable.

"Nico, hurry up! Atlas is here, and I can hold him for only some time!"Son of Hades started chanting faster, shadows swirling and thickening at alarming speed.

"Perseus Jackson,"Titan rumbled. "I heard about your protectivness of my cousin. It seems that those stories are true." Son of Sea rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you forgot one thing." He cocked his head.

"Which is?" Percy grinned in anticipation.

"Never, ever let your enemy distract you." He looked at him strangely then his eyes fell on glowing figure that stood by the lake surrounded by shadows and uttered a colorful curse.

"Well, Jackson, let's see who will teach what to the other." With those words, he attacked.


	6. What in the name of...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a frying into the fire.. Percy really has the worst luck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plead the harshness of life? (ducks) Really, I hate high school sometimes.... this OK?

Percy wasted no time in rolling away; he was well aware that he couldn't beat Atlas by brute force alone. He needed plan, a stategy. Usually, Annabeth was best with those, but Percy  _could_  think up something good, given little time. Unfortunately, he didn't have the luxury so he settled with planning while battling.

„Running away, Jackson? It doesn't suit such powerful hero." He uttered a cuss word that would make sailor blush and snapped.

„Better alive and coward, then heroic and dead. I learned it the hard way." Titan chuckled and swiped his sword down in intricate pattern, while Percy intercepted his every movement. With every clash, an echo would escape, only to be quieted by incredibly strong shield that had no apparent origin. Two warriors chased each other around, pushing and being pushed back, their swordplay looking more like a dance. Out of blue, Atlas retracted his sword and sped off, while Percy ran after him throwing dagger Ella told him to bring. It buried in his shoulder blade.

„You son of a..." he cussed aloud and turned to Percy again, his eyes showing his waning control of his anger. Percy smiled wickedly.

„You like Hecate's poison?" If it was even possible, Titan swore louder and more colorful. Leaving every semblance of control behind, he attacked Percy with frightening speed. However, son of Poseidon was waiting for exactly that; he danced around him, and in nick of time stabbed his enemy in calf. Roar that was let loose could wake up beings in Tartarus. Thankfully, strange shield absorbed it, so it didn't wake up the castle's residents. Atlas stared murderously at his long-time opponent, golden ichor dripping from the wound.

„You...will burn in Tartarus, Perseus Jackson", General promised through his gritted teeth.

„I don't think so, you worm", crystal-sharp voice of woman said behind their backs. Percy moved slightly, Atlas whirled around and both looked for the source.

Ella was glaring, her right hand clutching her specter, her princess crown glinting with red light, her eyes blood red, dressed in black armor not too different from her brother's, Hades'. With flick of her wrist, specter turned into sword, and she took standard pose of fighter.

„Eleanor", Atlas said, his voice dripping with honey, „come with me. Someone wants to see you."

„Save it, Titan", her voice was unmerciful, icy and razor-bladed. „I'm done with you and your trickery." She threw her sword with grace, movement so swift that only warning was flash of bronze and gold. Atlas didn't notice it until it buried itself deep in his chest, piercing his heart. His face showed pure shock as he flickered and slowly faded. Nico caught her wrist, concerned.

„Ella, you okay?" She shook him off and fixed him with cold stare. He backed off immediately.

„My well-being is none of your concern, Nico Di Angelo", she said with impassiveness in her voice. Percy nearly staggered back; his sister never spoke with such unfeelingness.

„Ells..." He found himself on the ground, Defeater on his throat, his aunt on top of him, pinning him with her glare.

„Never,  _ever_ call me Ells", she growled, showing emotion for the first time. She scared him witless: she sent her cousin in Tartarus by piercing his heart an didn't even blink an eye. In that moment, he understood why every monster spoke with fear about her: she truly ruled her domain with iron hand. It was almost like she had split personality, which was more terrifying then Kronos on his bad day.

„I-I apologise, my lady." She glared at him some more, then removed her sword and banished her armor. Standing up, she turned around and gave Nico a scroll.

„Take this to your father. He will tell what to do next", as she said those words she vanished in the burst of gold and black light, giving her friends hope that she will be fine.

„Well, it's time to pay my favorite uncle a visit, huh?" Percy asked wryly. „You strong enough to shadow travel us to Underworld, Nico?"

„Yep", his cousin sighed. „Let's just do it; I need a rest."

* * *

Harry couldn't help but notice how much Nico and Percy looked exhausted when they entered common room. Their two female companions walked over and talked in low voice in other language, Ancient Greek he presumed. He wondered what happened.

„Whoa, they look like they'll drop down any second", Ron muttered in his ear. „Suspicious, isn't it?"

„Yeah", Harry replied distractedly. „Suspicious." It  _was_ tiny bit strange, but he couldn't bring himself to care now. Right now, he was mulling over Sirius' words:  _They're sure different, but they mean you no harm._ That cryptic remark he gave few days ago now made more sense. He rose out of his chair, bode his housemates good night and climbed up, unaware of Nico's stare which followed him.

For the rest of the week, fifth years were bored to death by their teachers' talk about OWLs, groaned about heaps of homework and eagerly awaited the bliss of weekend. During the week, Harry managed to keep his mouth shut about Voldemort, which couldn't be said for Nico and Thalia. They both earned a detention with Snape after they sassed him and his working methods. Feeling extra revengeful, Gryffindors' most hated teacher(after Umbridge woman, of course) gave them a task to melt all cauldrons without usage of magic or potions. Somehow, they managed to do it in less than ten minutes. Harry figured it would soon become legend of Hogwarts: two students from America managing Snape's detention in ten minutes. Naturally, greasy git was very pleased. Note the sarcasm.

Friday offered a comedy relief from all that drama; pranksters executed their fool-proofed plan with hilarious consequences. Even Snape and McGonagall couldn't refrain themselves from laughing. Reason? Fred and George gave Toad a makeover. Yes, a makeover worthy of Aphrodite herself: her dress was now slimy green and super-short, barely reaching her mid-thighs, her face was painted to resemble a real toad, and her typical bow was replaced with flag on which stood picture of Minister kissing toad, a.k.a her.

Everything happened in Great Hall, so Dolores didn't even notice that she was subject of one of the most memorable pranks in Hogwarts' history. At first, she wa puzzled by laughter; then after someone conjured a mirror, she saw herself. Later, students and staff would swear that Toad's screech could be heard from North Tower. When she returned to her office, all present in Hall heard another screech. By that point, even headmaster couldn't hold up his laughter and joined in ROFLing that echoed through castle.

Culprits were laughing as hard as everyone else did, knowing that teachers couldn't trace all of them. To their immense surprise, when staff finally composed themselves, Professor Snape of all people announced that whoever did this can claim ten points for their house. Silence descended on Hall, students eager to learn who caused such mess and provided them an entertainment, while nine Gryffindors winked at their Head. Minerva boldly gave her House ninety points, which resulted in huge applause and round of wolf-whistling. All students somehow knew that this was just a beginning of an all-out pranking disaster, and it seemed like Weasley twins had a huge spot in it. Badgers and Ravens questioned Lions about attendance, and Annabeth used exactly that moment of confusion to shoot a ribbon out of her wand, showing them where should they be if they want to join their 'noble' cause, as twins put it.

Saturday was arguably most favorite day for all residents of medieval castle: students and teachers had a day off, so most of the plans were created on that day. Americans and Golden Trio were no exceptions, so it was not surprising to see them outside. Demigods talked animatedly in Greek, trying to figure out the best course of action, while infamous trio chatted, trying to figure out what their guests were.

"I'm telling you, they're shady!" Ron exclaimed."Why else would they talk in some old language no one understands? I can bet they're in league with You-Know-Who!"

"It's Voldemort, Ron, and why would Dumbledore let someone loyal to him inside school? He's the one that gave them he permission", Harry reasoned.

"I have to agree with Harry", Hermione piped in,"but we should keep an eye on them. You know, just in case something bad happens." Boys nodded in acceptance, so they got up and walked inside.

Meanwhile, Nico and Percy relayed Hades' message to Thalia and Annabeth.

" ** _He told us we need to tell them everything, soon_** ", Percy said calmly. Usually, he would be panicking about that order, but he had time last night to think it through, and he saw wisdom in it.

" ** _What? But I thought that whole point of us being here is to stay undercover_**!" Thalia was visibly distraught, and daughter of Athena wasn't doing much better.

" ** _It's my Father's order, Thals. Do you want to ignore the direct order of a god_**?" Nico asked reasonably. She huffed, but admitted deep in thought.

" ** _We have to show them exactly why are we children of the gods. That means we will have to be show-offs_**."Slow grins appeared on faces of three cousins.

" ** _It's show time! Let 'em see why our fathers are rulers of their domains_**!" Thalia said with an infectious smirk. Nico and Percy nodded, and Annabeth smiled. Indeed, let them see why monsters cursed names of children of Big Three and child of Athena in Tartarus.

.

 

Sunday lazily went by, but demigods were hardly doing nothing; they first requested approval of the Olympians, which was granted after two hours of bickering. After that, they closed themselves in now empty quarters that belonged to Ella and began planning how would they reveal their identities. It was one Hades of decision, but in the end they managed to agree on all aspects.

Thalia was excited because she finally had permission to zap people that annoyed her, Percy was relived because they would not need to hide anything, and Annabeth and Nico couldn't wait to see wizards' faces. All equipment was safely stored in room behind Kronos' picture, so nobody would dare to take it out before time comes.

Finally, they informed Dumbledore about the whole plan, and he gladly let them do it, under one condition: it must not disrupt normal teaching day. Thalia pouted slightly, but Nico reminded her that his powers worked better at night. Everything was scheduled to begin on Monday in exactly six o' clock in the evening, during the dinner.

Percy was very nervous throughout the whole day. Thankfully, Thalia made enough mess to provide him necessary cover without making him explain anything to either his teachers or classmates. Naturally, Golden Trio noticed that he wasn't his usual happy-go-lucky self, but they had written it off as tiredness. Truth was, he was on brink of collapsing down; he never had to revel their world to anyone before, seeing as his mother was clear-sighted.

"Percy, if you don't get a grip, I will set Thalia on you" Annabeth warned him in low voice. He wisely shook his head and pretended everything was just fine. His final class was DADA,in which Harry earned himself detention for 'telling blatant lies', as if! It was a play of power, and a damn obvious one. Nico shook his head in annoyance; at least Olympians, Titans and Giants weren't this see-through in their little games. Annabeth, bored to tears, took out Deadalus' laptop and continued her work on her mother's temple, while Umbridge gritted her teeth and ignored her.

"How is that possible? I thought electronics don't work here", Hermione whispered. Thalia turned to her.

"We will explain it tonight, Granger, can you wait that long?" Percy had an amused smirk not too different from Ella's when she wanted to humiliate someone.

"Thals, no need to be snappy", he commented leisurely. "I know you aren't exactly the most even-tempered here, but godsdammit, control yourself!" His cousin scowled at him, and he offered her a cheeky smile.

"Payback tonight, after dinner."

"Sure, Pinecone Face." She fixed him with her glare, which he returned.

"Watch your back, Kelp Head. Sky isn't exactly forgiving."

"Neither is sea. By the lake, two of us alone, Nico and Annabeth witnesses to this agreement."Nico gave his nod of approval, while Architect of Olympus sighed in defeat.

"There is no point in trying to dissuade you two, is there?" Son of Poseidon and daughter of Zeus gave her a stare that plainly said  _Is that really a question, Annie?_. She rolled her eyes, but gave her approval.

"Khm, khm. I'm terribly sorry for interruption, but I am teacher here, so you will do as I say." Percy started laughing uncontrollably.

"One... thing... madam... I rarely... do what ... people say... me to do", he spluttered through peals of laughter. Annabeth wasn't scolding her boyfriend because she was too preoccupied holding in her laughter. Percy's two cousins had no such qualms: they fell off their chairs, not even bothering themselves with dignity as they rolled around holding their sides. Whole class was barely stopping themselves in joining their guests on floor, and Umbridge's face was a nice shade of purple. Before she said anything, bell rang, and class wasted no time in getting away, leaving Toad to fume.

"This was absolutely brilliant!" Ron hollered, sitting on the bench and helping himself with food. Next to him, Dean snickered, no doubt visualizing Umbridge's face.

"Where are Americans?" Ginny asked her brother. Indeed, four guests were missing.

"I have no bloody idea, Gin", Harry answered. It turned out that he didn't even need to know: they were quietly talking with Professor Dumbledore on teachers' podium. He gave them a nod, and they ran out of Hall.

"Something is going on", Hermione said heard her, and soon whole table was chatting, guessing and universally making mess. Somehow, Badgers and Ravens heard about it, and their tables started making assumptions. Their fun was cut short when Headmaster fired sparks from his wand.

"Silence!" he cried. Gradually, everyone present quieted down. "Now, our guests decided to tell us secrets that shaped their lives. You may question their sanity, but trust me, they are not lying." In that moment, doors opened and four figures stepped in. They were Americans, but they looked different; Thalia was carrying silver bow and sheath of silver arrows, clothed in silver parka and jeans. Nico had black armor, whilst Percy opted for sea green one and Annabeth for silver grey one. Boys had bronze and black sword strapped on their waists, while Annabeth's dagger protruded from her sleeve. Strangely enough, they looked at ease, not even caring for curious glances students gave them. They walked to the front, and turned towards Hall. Annabeth stepped out first.

"Okay, before we begin, some rules. Number one: no interrupting, let us finish. Number two: if you don't believe us, don't say it aloud. Consequences can be rather nasty. And number three: don't say we didn't warn you. This secret can kill you. No, I'm not joking", she directed it toward Weasley twins. Percy chuckled quietly, then stepped out.

"Let us begin. Do you know anything about Greek mythology?"


End file.
